


Broken Soul

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 12 Having A Lazy Day, Drabbletober, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Keiji masih mencintai 'dia' tapi Tetsurou yang kini menjaga cintanya....





	Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditulis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober dan Kenzeira, my beloved friend and sistha whom made me love these adorable couple ♥
> 
> Happy reading~

 

  
Akaashi Keiji. Adalah laki-laki _sempurna_ yang pernah siapa pun kenal. Tampan, tinggi, pintar, rajin, jago olahraga, sopan, santun, baik hati, dan kriteria lain yang menjadikannya salah satu siswa yang wajib dipuja di Akademi Fukurodani. Banyak yang ingin menjadikannya pendamping hidup. Baik itu para siswi maupun para siswa. Tak terkecuali para guru muda yang masih melajang, meski memilih untuk mengagumi sang anak didik teladan dari jauh ketimbang kena sanksi dari pihak Dinas Pendidikan Jepang.

Tapi ada satu kelemahannya yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Kecuali kekasihnya, Kuroo Tetsurou. Oh ya, silakan berpatah hati ria, sebab sang lelaki idaman ternyata sudah berstatus _taken_ , ohohohoho. _Kelemahan itu_ —

“Akaashi?” Ketukan di pintu menjadi semakin berirama.

Keiji masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Deru napasnya masih terdengar teratur, matanya masih enggan menampakkan pesonanya. Padahal mentari sudah tinggi.

“Aku masuk ya?”

Tak ada jawaban, sehingga Tetsurou memilih membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Keiji. Tetsurou mengacak pinggangnya. Berdecak dan menggelengkan kepala. Ya ampun, burung hantu kesayangannya itu masih saja mendengkur.

Tetsurou menyambangi jendela, menyibak gorden tebal yang menutupinya dan membuka jendelanya. Embusan angin menerjang masuk menggantikan sirkulasi udara di dalam kamar. Tetsurou lalu mendekati Keiji. Mengguncang bahunya pelan.

“Akaashi? Bangun. Kau belum sarapan kan?”

Yang diguncang bergeming, tampak tak peduli, masih erat memeluk mimpi. Tak ingin diganggu meski di luar langit hendak runtuh.

“Baiklah. Salahmu ya tidak mau bangun.”

Tetsurou mengecup bibir tipis itu. Lagi. Sekali lagi. Terus. Kecup lagi. Kulum bibir bawah. Lanjut ke atas. Kulum keduanya. Kecup. Kecup. Jilat. Kulum.

Bunyi _gedubrak_ pun merusak kesunyian yang tadinya meraja. Tetsurou di lantai, terjatuh dengan tidak elit dengan bantal yang menerjang wajahnya. Keiji menutup wajah dan mendesah lelah.

“Kuroo-san, kubilang jangan ganggu aku. Aku mau tidur seharian,” jelas Keiji tegas. Meski ada semburat merah yang tampak menodai kedua pipi, tapi uniknya Keiji masih bisa memasang wajah datarnya.

Tetsurou memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. “Ah, ayolah, Keiji. Temani aku sarapan, oke?”

Netra hijau gelap itu melirik ke arah nakas tempat jam bekernya berada. Sembilan lewat empat puluh. Jemari merambah helaian hitam dan menggaruk malas. “Baiklah, tunggu aku di bawah.”

Tetsurou bangkit dan bergeleng. “Nanti kau malah tidur lagi. Sini kugendong kalau memang kau malas turun.”

Keiji tersenyum penuh makna. Tetsurou mengacak rambut Keiji dengan jenaka. “Dasar kau itu ya?!”

Tetsurou duduk di tepian ranjang, menyodorkan punggung bidangnya. Keiji menyingkap selimut dan memeluk Tetsurou. Kedua tangan melingkari leher Tetsurou. Tetsurou mengunci pegangan tangan di tubuh bagian bawah Keiji.

“Siap?”

Keiji mengangguk. Tetsurou memainkan mata. “Oke, kita berangkat~!”

Lalu menggendong si pemalas Akaashi Keiji menuju ke ruang makan di mana dua piring _omurice_ telah tersedia di atas meja. Mereka makan, lalu mandi bersama. Lalu menonton DVD, tidur siang di sofa, main game setelahnya dan menikmati senja di teras samping.

Keiji berbaring di pangkuan Tetsurou membelakangi halaman samping yang ditumbuhi tenaman kubis, bawang, terung, tomat dan paprika. Deretan bonsai ada di atas rak di samping teras. Berkat kerja keras ibunya, mereka tidak perlu membeli sayur. Hasil kebun sendiri bisa mereka nikmati. Beruntung halaman rumahnya masih cukup luas.

“Kuroo-san….”

“Hmmm?”

“Nanti malam masih menginap?”

“Orangtuamu masih belum bisa pulang ya?”

Keiji mengangguk.

Tetsurou membelai rambut hitam Keiji. “Tidak masalah, Akaashi. Nanti aku akan hubungi ibuku.”

“Maaf merepotkanmu.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu hari ini hari yang berat untukmu.”

Keiji membiarkan jemari Tetsurou memijat kulit kepalanya. “Kuroo-san tidak menyesal?”

“Hmm?”

“Dengan aku yang seperti ini. Yang masih tidak bisa berpaling dari masa lalu.”

Sebelah tangan Tetsurou meraih tangan Keiji yang menutupi matanya. Menariknya, lalu sebulir cecair bening menetes dari sudut mata Keiji. Tetsurou mengecupi buku-buku jari Keiji.

“Aku beruntung berada di dekatmu. Aku memang tidak bisa menggantikan _nya_ , tapi asalkan bersamamu, itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi aku akan selalu di sini bersamamu, menjaga agar cinta itu tak hilang darimu lagi.”

Keiji memalingkan wajah. “Aku bodoh sekali.”

Tangannya terangkat menghapus jejak air mata di wajahnya. “Wajar. Aku juga pasti akan begitu bila ada di posisimu.”

Keiji bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk di sebelah Tetsurou. Angin sore memainkan lonceng angin di atas teras. Mentari menjemput senja dengan bias merah jingga menyepuh bentang horizon di depan keduanya. Tetsurou memeluk Keiji.

“Mau main kartu? Atau mau tiduran lagi?”

“Aku mau seperti ini saja. Tidak masalah kan, Kuroo-san?”

“Kalau begitu aku pesan pizza saja ya malam ini?”

Keiji mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

— _ada satu hari dalam setahun yang ia merasa hidupnya tanpa arti tak berharga_. Namun Tetsurou selalu di sana, menggantikan _dia_ untuk menemani Keiji sampai akhir hayatnya.

 

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sesekali kepingin nulis yang seperti ini ehehehe.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
